


Watchdog

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Watchdog [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard, Fluff, Iori POV, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Threesome, Touma as a Watchdog, ZOOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Touma wants to work as Riku's "watchdog." Iori agrees to let him, to further protect Riku, and for his own personal reasons.





	Watchdog

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly do MEZZO" fics, but I randomly thought of this dynamic between Fly Away and Touma and had to write it since, like the Pythagoras Trio, I could see them making a good threesome lol For the sake of the storyline, ZOOL has split, leaving Touma hoping they can reconnect (another group breakup! :( sorry, Touma love).
> 
> This is told from Iori's POV and I tried doing him justice, big and difficult words, tsundere-ness, and all ^_^ Feel free to let me know how I did. ^_ ~
> 
> Anyway, if enough people like this one-shot, I'll try writing a follow-up or two (maybe even an M or E rated one >,<).
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Twitter @Yamino_Yama

He came during a rainstorm, soaked and ragged but with a fire in his eyes that that wet day had no hope of quenching. Iori stared at ZOOL's Touma Inumaru as he got down on his hands and knees, piercing him with his gaze before lowering his head to the ground. "Let me watch over Riku Nanase. Please!"

Iori's eyes stretched. "Why? For what reason, and why would you go so far as to grovel?"

The lightning cracked as Touma Inumaru looked up again. His eyes sparked as they caught the flash. "He represents an image that I thought was nothing but a fallacy. I haven't been able to forget him from the moment we met. I want to help him get on a stage so tall that the whole world sees his genuine smile."

A pang struck Iori's heart. For a moment he was at a loss for words, confounded by how and when Nanase-san could have left such an impact on a rival; but he was also whirling at how close this stray boy's ambition matched the one in his own heart. He sighed, feigning reluctance. "All right, Inumaru-san. We'll give it a shot. At the very least Nanase-san will have acquired a pet that doesn't elicit his allergies."

***

Iori had to admit it was a relief, having a second pair of eyes on Nanase-san, another soul who could sense fluctuation's in their center's breathing patterns and act immediately. If Iori had to work away, Inumaru-san would glue himself to Nanase-san until Iori returned. Only on days like today, when Nanase-san demanded he take care of his individual work on his own, would Inumaru-san allow their separation. Of course, he struggled with Nanase's stubborn strive for independence just as Iori did.

Sitting backwards in a chair and staring at the door, Inumaru-san waited for Nanase-san's return, not even ripping his eyes away when Nii-san and his subunit stormed through arguing about the likely victor of a magical girl tussle on that night's new episode. Iori went to his backpack and got some cookies that he'd managed to stash away from Yotsuba-san. He walked over and touched the cookies' bag to the Inumaru-san's face. Inumaru-san startled out of his daze and took in Iori. "What is it?" he asked before looking at the bag. "You're giving me food?"

"You haven't eaten because you've been so caught up in your watchdog duties, yes? It will be useless to Nanase-san if his dog grows too weak to bear his fangs or bark an alarm."

Inumaru-san put on a blush as he snatched the bag from Iori. "You can quit with the dog metaphors. You're as bad as those guys."

Iori didn't need to ask who he meant. "Are you sure you're all right with leaving ZOOL?"

"Hey, it was the other way around. They left me, those jerks." He ripped the bag of cookies open then hesitated. "I mean, if they begged," he muttered, allowing that blush to return, "I'd be okay reforming a group with them again but . . ."

"But until then, you have a job here, and a home."

Iori looked away just as Inumaru-san considered him. He caught a smile from the corner of his eye as the boy began to snack on the cookies and Iori couldn't help but smile too.

"Hey, no fair!"

Turning, Iori saw Yotsuba-san scowling at him. "Why does he get cookies, Iorin? You can't just hand him treats because he reminds you of a cute puppy."

"Tamaki-kun!" Sogo-san came and dragged the troublesome Yotsuba-san away, promising him pudding, but in the meantime . . .

"Wait, what?" Inumaru-san asked. "Is that true, the cute puppy stuff? And wait, I thought you didn't like cute things."

Iori huffed. "I'd eat those cookies if I were you, before they get stale."

Iori didn't know if his attempt to change the topic worked, but ultimately, it wasn't needed because Nanase-san walked in and the whole conversation was forgotten on both ends. Inumaru-san got up and dashed to Nanase-san's side while Iori followed evenly after him.

"Touma~" Nanase-san sang as he tousled Inumaru-san's hair, getting a smile from the boy that made Iori's own heart squeeze. Like Nanase-san, he really was quite cu—

"Iori~" Nanase-san said, impeding Iori's train of thought. Nanase-san laughed, embracing Iori until he managed to wriggle his clingy center off, trying to hide his face from the grinning boy's view. "What's wrong? Did you miss me? Both of you?" he added, turning to Inumaru-san.

Inumaru-san feigned disinterest with an amateur actor's grace. "Of course not, I mean, you weren't gone long or anything."

"Iori?" Nanase-san inquired again.

"Why would I miss someone so impulsive and inquisitive?"

Nanase-san threw an arm around Iori and Inumaru-san's shoulders, and with unnerving ease, declared, "I love you two."

Iori caught Inumaru-san's eye across Nanase's head. The disowned cur, now family member, smiled and Iori beamed back. It seemed that even without plans, things had a way of working out, every now and then, and with a touch of the magic that was Nanase-san's light.

END


End file.
